luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Markets and malls
Hong Kong sprawls and markets offer a wide spread of consumer goods. Ranging from the latest technological gizmos made by famous corporations like Mitsuhama or Ares to the mystical antiques from the Orient, traveler and native alike should keep their eyes open for the best bargains. Newest trends age fast and not well but antique ages more than adequately. This section includes some of the most famous places to buy, sell and haggle. It is in no way definitive, but serves a purpose to introduce places of exchange. Markets and malls Cyberware, bioware and body modifications Chop-Chop Shop (Kowloon City) The Chop-Chop Shop serves it's purpose as the place for second-hand body modifications. Serving anyone and everyone, prices range from ridiculous offers to just below market value. Backstreet bodyshops may be intimidating at first, but the cream of crop in terms of quality work can be easily valued by intuition or a word in the right place at a right time. Many of the cyberdocs are better than in a regulated and legal hospital, just mind their quirks. Don't Ask, Don't Tell serves as a motto when dealing inside Chop-Chop Shop. Please bear in mind that low prices and precious bargains may not be worth to you, if you shop with a conscience. The discount cyberware and bioware comes from various sources, most of them unpleasant. Triad members can be seen often to mind their business in the Kowloon City bodymarket, but usually never intervene or mind your business. As long as you mind your own business. Clockwerks (Central District) Owned by Mitsuhama, the Clockwerks serve as prime example for getting new ware, fresh from the stocks and crates. The cyberclinic serves as a public facility up til beta-grade wares, so anyone with proper IDs can get new modifications. In order for this 'fair trade' to work, the Clockwerks are expected to vigorously advertise MCT's latest mods and addons. Please do note that personal identification, medical records and health care coverage are required before applying as a 'viable customer'. As a public cyberclinic, one should expect the service to be less than on the private level. In the case of Clockwerks this isn't true, as the hospital exceeds in fast, clean and expertised treatment and care. One of Clockwerk's main draws is that some of the finest cyber-implantation doctors around the world can be requested to handle the surgery via telepresence robotic surgery, utilizing top-of-the-line Mitsuhama medical drones to enhance natural surgigal precision instead of working against it. Evolution (Eastern District) Evolution is a chain of 'lifesyle modification' spas owned by none other than the Evo Corporation. Also serving in multiple cities around the world, the Hong Kong branch is their newest addition. Located in the redeveloped Chai Wan district, the services claim themselves to be of 'easiness beyond this world and mankind's normal perceived existence'. Evolution offers body sculpting, genetic modications, anti-aging treatment, excessive amounts of bioware implants and psychotherapy for mood alteration. As a spa, usual treatments for your mind and body come hand in hand with the ideology of self-improvement. Price rates range from relatively high to astronomical, but Evolution aims to please for the exchange arranged. Evolution chain opens it's clientele to anyone who can afford it. Evolutions 'look the other way' courtesy is part of its charm, since they perform some questionable work for wealthy clients. For high prices, questions are averted. Marketplaces for everything The Golden Mile (Yau Tsim Mong District) Also known as the Nathan Road, the Mile is named for its shops, street vendors, boutiques, restaurants, food stalls, peddlers, hotels and inns that go along, against and about this strip of streets and alleys. Multiple kilometers in length, the Golden Mile is filled to the brim with people making their ends meet and buyers browsing for good prices. Just make sure that your quality watch is an actual Xelor watch when you haggle. The Golden mile consists of three neighbourhoods: Mong Kok, Yau Ma Tei and Tsim Sha Tsui. The most northern district, Mong Kok, is your sprawl for electronized goods. Quality varies from high to low, from obvious fakes to top brand quality items, but you can get anything and everything electronic: commlinks, chip readers, audio and video gear, drones, sims and progs. Author can't stress meaning of precariousness, make sure that the electronics you buy are safe and clean. Further south from Mong Kok unravels the neighborhood of Yau Ma Tei. Awakened visitors and people who are interested in exotic animals and ingredients rate this section of the Golden Mile with high remarks. Upon entering the Bird Garden, the mysterious stalls and tea shops enthrall with their incenses and pecualiar looks. The neighbourhood ends in the Jade Market, a large outdoor market of everything made out of jade (and jade imitations). The keenest eyes make good deals in here, since jade is highly valued. At the end of the Golden Mile, Tsim Sha Tsui sells souvenirs and every whatnot for you tourists. Street peddlers with useless and semi-useful tourist kitsch and open food stalls fill the streets, making the quiet and charming restaurants, cafes and tea shops perfect for attracting visitors in need of nourishment and rest. Tourists, keep your wits about you, since everyone out here are after your precious nuyen so don't give into the rude and pushy behaviour of the streets. Note! Make sure you close your turn your commlink on stealth or off mode, since AR advertisements are particularly fierce. Also, certain groups try to use malicious advertisement to invade your privacy and install malware on your commlinks. Kai Tak Night Market (Kowloon City) For the more distinguished gentlemen and women, the Kai Tak Night Market serves your need for weaponry and not-so-legal apparel. Assembling at the airport in the district of Kowloon City at night, the Kai Tak Night Market brings out smugglers, black market dealers and traders of all sorts to sell their illicit goods. Triads man the precautionary elements and so far no one bothers to do anything about the semi-open black market. Everyone knows the route of exchange, everyone uses it and benefits from it. HKPF sweeps the area every so often but without actual benefits since ware changes hands faster than they can follow the trail. Category:Hong Kong Category:Markets Category:Cyberware Category:Bioware Category:Genetics Category:Illicit material